


Hotter Than the Barrel on a Squeezed Machine Gun

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little porn before I'm computer-less. I won't be online for the next while, so there will be delays on the WIPs, sorry =/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hotter Than the Barrel on a Squeezed Machine Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little porn before I'm computer-less. I won't be online for the next while, so there will be delays on the WIPs, sorry =/

The thing of it was, Steve had never felt so _needy_ before. Danny had a tendency to bring that sort of thing out in him, had a tendency to bring out a _lot_ of things in him, things he didn't even know had been there.

Like the way his body responded to the way Danny said things, or the way his body moved, or any of it. Just... Danny. And what really made Steve want to scream and throw things was the fact that Danny was otherwise oblivious. Sure, the attraction had been acknowledged on both sides, and they'd fooled around a little bit, but it hadn't gone beyond mutual blow-jobs and marathon make-out sessions.

The thing, though, the _thing_ that was making Steve crazy was the fact that he didn't just want, he yearned. He wanted to give himself to Danny entirely, because he trusted him to do what was right, to give Steve what he needed, no matter what.

Danny didn't see it, though, didn't or couldn't or something, and Steve felt like he was crawling out of his skin.

It was the worst in public; at least when they were at the house or something, if Danny said or did something Steve could just have him, right there. He couldn't get away with that at HQ, or at a scene, or pretty much anywhere that wasn't alone, locked in Steve's bedroom.

He'd noticed that Danny kept his hands in his pockets when he wasn't saying anything, but wasn't to the point of restraining himself -- that was when his arms were folded across his chest. Hands in his pockets, so close to his skin and all of the parts Steve liked best. He definitely preferred when Danny was in motion, though, because then he could watch the other man's muscles play under the thin material of his dress shirt.

He'd noticed that Danny was almost constantly licking his lips, or chewing them, or his tongue was poking out a little. That combined with his hands wind-milling made Steve shiver; he loved the feeling of those hands on him. He loved the feeling of that tongue on him, that tongue and those lips.

Steve was also aware that he would end up staring, and then someone would cough or clear their throat and he'd snap back to the conversation, trying hard not to blush. Danny would look at him, an eyebrow quirked, confused but not commenting.

At this moment, the team was hanging out in the conference room, some cheesy movie on the TV. Kono, Chin, Lori, and Danny were at the table, eating popcorn and making remarks about the movie as they watched, and Steve was standing in the doorway behind them. He loved this, all of them hanging out, relaxed, just enjoying each other's company. He also loved being able to step back and watch Danny, his gaze hidden by the dimmed lights. Danny, of course, was gesturing widely and mock-arguing with Chin about some point in the movie, something asinine.

Barely listening, Steve was struck by an image: him on his knees, Danny standing and leaning against the wall, Danny's thick cock shoved down Steve's throat. Steve had become very good at sucking dick, though in his opinion Danny was better. Steve was sucking, though, sloppy and into it and moaning low in his throat, one hand holding Danny at the base and the other behind and below, applying pressure to his asshole. Danny had been able to see him, had mouthed off, filthy words spewing from his lips about all the things he was eventually going to do to that hole.

Standing in the dimly lit conference room, leaning in the doorway, Steve's jaw fell open as a wave of want washed over him, his balls tightening and his asshole fluttering. It was unexpected and he must've made a sound, because Danny swiveled in his chair, an expression of concern on his face.

"Babe? You ok?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Y-yeah, just uh... bit my tongue." Steve was blushing furiously, thankful for the lack of lighting as everyone turned to regard him. He'd been holding a manila folder in his hand, and luckily it obscured his half-hard cock and the slight tent it was producing in his pants. He excused himself, hurrying back to his own office, glad he'd drawn the shades already.

"Rank amateur," he muttered to himself, pacing and trying to breathe and calm himself, willing the erection away. He needed to be able to walk through the bull-pen to leave, and the light was brighter in there, they would see.

"You ok?" Danny asked, suddenly appearing in Steve's doorway. Whipping around, Steve clenched his jaw and tried to project an air of calm.

"Fine; just bit my tongue, like I said."

"Uh-huh. We're done with the movie; you wanna pop in another one or what?"

Frowning, Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't really watch the other one, you guys can do what you want."

"We sorta decided to call it a night, unless you wanted to watch one," Danny shrugged, spreading his hands. "If not, we'll pack it up."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright, I'll let the troops know... you uh, you wanna meet back at your place?" Danny asked, eyebrow quirked slightly. It wasn't an invitation, or a request so much as a simple question, but in Steve's current condition, it was everything.

"Um, if--if you want, sure, yeah. I've got a couple beers left, I think..." Steve managed, twisting his hands. Why was he nervous all of a sudden?

Danny regarded him quietly for a moment, head cocked to the side. "Ok... I'll see you there, then." He turned and left Steve's office, calling out to the rest of the team that they could, in fact, call it a night. Steve watched them file out, grabbing his own things and hurrying out to the truck. He tried to maintain the speed limit home, but still managed to get back in record time. Danny had texted him, saying that he needed to stop back at his current living arrangement to grab a few things, which gave Steve ample time to shower and hopefully clear his head.

He was still jazzed from earlier, though he had no reason to be. It didn't matter, and while he tried to avoid it, he ended up jerking off in the shower, forehead pressed to the cool tiles as a keening whine left his throat. Maybe this would help; it would be a bit before he got it up again, if nothing else.

About twenty minutes later, Steve was in the living room on the couch, Longboard held loosely in his hand. Danny strolled in, the sound of the alarm code being punched in preceding his walk over. He detoured to the kitchen, grabbing a beer for himself before plopping down onto the couch, a sigh escaping his lips. There was an amused snort, and Steve glanced over to see a smirk on the other man's face.

"What?" he asked, turning to face Danny fully.

"You're watching... what is this, a show about weapons? Of course, it's the the Discovery Channel, who am I kidding. Only you would consider this romantic television."

Steve spluttered around the neck of his beer. "Romantic? I'm just watching TV!"

"Uh-huh, and that little noise you made earlier was _absolutely_ because you 'bit your tongue.' C'mon babe, how long have we been doing this? I know you." Danny's voice wasn't smug, but it was close. Steve frowned, ready to argue purely on principle.

“I can't make a noise now without you needing to comment on it?”

Grinning, Danny set his beer down on the coffee table and tucked his legs beneath himself, adjusting so he was facing Steve. “It isn't that you can't make noise, it's more that the noise you made wasn't a 'gee, I'm experiencing discomfort' so much as a 'take me now, my body is ready' noise. I have become very adept at telling the difference.”

“What's your point?” Steve grumbled, sinking into the couch and decidedly not looking at the other man. Danny took that away from him, though, when he sidled over, pressing the front of his body to Steve's side.

“My point,” he breathed against Steve's ear, soft and hot, “is that I did or said something that got you going, and I'm very curious about what that might've been.”

Danny is running his fingertips up and down Steve's thigh; he'd tugged on a pair of running shorts after his shower, and so Danny was touching his bare skin. He tried not to fidget when soft fingertips circled around his knee cap – he was ticklish there, always had been – and absolutely did _not_ whimper when those fingers made their way up the inside of Steve's thigh towards his groin. The skin that high up on his leg was baby-soft and delicate, and he squirmed away from the touch, his dick twitching from the close proximity. Danny just chuckled softly beside him.

“Y-you,” Steve started, wriggling away and standing. “It's everything you do, Danno. I dunno what it is, there isn't anything specific, just your... you-ness.” It sounded lame, he knew it sounded lame, so he stared at his feet while he waited for Danny to process that statement.

“Me. Just me? C'mon, _seriously?_ Like, what... give me an example, here!” Danny laughed, eyes bright with amusement.

Sighing heavily and rubbing at the back of his neck, Steve muttered “the way your lips move when you talk, the little things you do with your fingers when you're on the phone, how your nose scrunches up when you're confused--”

“Whoa, wait, time out,” Danny cut him off, standing himself. “You're telling me the every day, _ordinary things_ turn you on? Fucking—how do you function highly in society? Really, I wanna know, this is important.”

The tone to Danny's voice was the same was when he was giving Steve shit about something, and that made him mad, if not a little hurt. It was a big deal to be telling him those things, to admit – however grudgingly – how much Steve wanted him. For Danny to take that lightly was only a little bit insulting.

“I'm glad you're finding this so entertaining,” Steve said, voice dry. “And then you wonder why I don't wanna tell you anything.”

Danny stared at him for a moment for his expression shifted. He stepped closer putting his arms around Steve's middle, and despite his efforts, Steve relaxed into the embrace.

“I don't mean to belittle it, babe, I guess I just don't know how to take that... no one has ever... what's the word. No one has ever found me so _desirable_ before. I mean, not even Rachel ever—what's the matter?” he asked, abruptly switching gears.

Steve avoided his eyes. “Nothing... I just don't really like it when you bring her up. Whatever, she's the mother of your child, I get it... I just... you know.”

Danny squeezed him a bit more firmly, getting up on tip-toe to kiss Steve beneath the ear. “Sometimes I forget, I'm so used to bitching about her. Let's go upstairs and relax, huh? This show is boring and I think you need a little special attention.”

Laughing despite himself at Danny's wiggling eyebrows, Steve went about shutting off the TV and the lights before following Danny up the stairs, eyes automatically following the movement of the other man's ass.

Danny pulled the sheets back and removed his clothes, save for his underwear, before crawling onto the bed, sighing contentedly as he sank into the mattress. Steve pulled up short, momentarily derailed before removing his shirt and settling next to Danny.

“Shorts?” Danny asked, rolling onto his side.

Steve shrugged. “You aren't naked.”

“Ah, so you're commando, how appropriate,” Danny grinned, scooting closer and sticking his hand up one leg of Steve's shorts, fingers brushing against the side of his dick. Steve gasped, arching into the slight touch, cock twitching. It's been just long enough that he could get it up, and his body definitely seems interested in the events at hand.

Readjusting, Steve catches Danny's mouth in a kiss, moaning into it when Danny's tongue touches his. They roll around, each trying to get the upper hand, and in the back of his mind Steve knows they're finally going to go all the way. He can feel it beneath Danny's skin like a live wire.

Groaning, Danny flips them so he's straddling Steve's hips, hands pinning Steve's wrists to the mattress. The bedroom is the only place Steve could feel remotely comfortable giving up control, and Danny is the only person he'd be comfortable giving up that control to; it's a win-win.

Danny rocks his ass against Steve's growing erection and he arches into it, head thrown back to expose his neck. Danny leans in and nibbles his way along the length of Steve's throat, kissing here and there when he wasn't sucking a bruise into the tanned flesh. Steve loved it, loved Danny's mouth on him, and found himself gasping slightly at the feeling of Danny's mouth descending along the center of his chest. The moist heat of it travels over each nipple, suckling gently and causing Steve to grit his teeth before the sensation ends and the mouth continues it's way down.

Steve felt like he was on fire, the heat traveling along behind Danny's mouth, where ever it went. The tip of a tongue swirled around his navel, and Steve felt the muscles in his abdomen flutter at the light touch. The heat descended to the waistband of his shorts, Danny shuffling back to sit between Steve's legs and tug the shorts off.

“Wanna touch you,” he near-whispered, reaching out to tug at one of Danny's arms, even as the other man was undressing him.

“Must you be so impatient _all the time?_ Honestly.” Danny adjusted again, stretching himself out along Steve's front, hip pressed against Steve's hips, keeping the taller man's legs spread. He rocked gently, leaning up to lick and suck at Steve's neck again.

“Mmm, Danno, can we--” Steve gasped when he felt Danny's teeth pinch at his skin. “I want you, I want you to be inside. Can we?”

Danny stills briefly, leaning up to look Steve in the face. “Yeah? You're ready?”

Wiggling his hips in response and grinning at the glazed-over look in Danny's eyes, Steve replied “I've been ready.”

“Alright... I mean, I've been wanting to, I just wanted it to be right, you know? But if you're ready I have no complaints.”

“There's... uh... stuff, in the drawer.” Steve gestured to his bedside table, pouting slightly when Danny rolled off of him and dug through the drawer.

“Wow, you aren't kidding... you planning a party or something?” Danny held up a long strip of condoms and a large bottle of lubricant.

Steve averted his gaze, heat creeping up his neck. “Left overs from Cath... she thought a bottle of lube that big was funny.”

Grinning, Danny took a few condoms from the strip and set them aside, putting the rest away. The lube he considered thoughtfully, reading the label and nodding in places. Deciding something, he tossed the bottle onto the bed and crawled back over Steve, nuzzling into his neck.

“I'm thinking I wanna see all of you before we do anything... don't ever really get the chance. Will you let me?”

“Yeah, Danno, anything,” Steve pleaded, arching and rolling his hips against Danny's. Sitting back, Danny adjusted Steve so his knees were bent and his legs were spread, showing off everything. He whistled appreciatively, which earned him a light thump from Steve's foot. Laughing a little, Danny leaned over and resumed the trek south, using his lips and tongue to map the terrain.

Steve kept as still as he could, gritting his teeth and biting his lip, hips bucking involuntarily when Danny's tongue trailed wetly over his lower abdomen. He was close, absurdly close to Steve's cock, which was hard and flushed and twitching against his belly. Danny gave it a cursory glance, nuzzling it with his nose before mouthing his way around Steve's groin and over his balls.

Not spending too much time in any particular place, Danny eventually made his way down to Steve's ass, and Steve – shameless hussy that he'd evidently become – grabbed at his legs behind the knees and pulled back, an unvoiced invitation. Grinning, Danny bent his head and Steve trembled in anticipation, whining in the back of his throat.

The first touch of Danny's tongue was like an electric shock, in the best way. The muscles of Steve's ass spasmed in response, fluttering against the other man's tongue, beckoning him inside. Danny chuckled, using his hands to spread Steve wide and keep him still, tongue darting back out to stab at the puckered opening.

Gritting his teeth so hard his jaw ached, Steve tried his best to not just rock forward and force Danny to tongue-fuck him. Even his self control had it's limits.

Danny didn't keep him waiting too long, tongue slipping inside followed by fingers, opening him up. The prep was over quickly, Danny panting slightly as he shoved his boxers down, rolled on the condom, and slicked himself up with the lube. He smeared some around Steve's hole, though by this point Danny could've stuck his whole hand in there without so much as a complaint from Steve.

Lining up the blunt end of his cock, Danny slowly began to slide in. Steve arched, bearing down and welcoming the thick hardness inside, letting ho of his legs in order to wrap them around Danny's hips. It felt good, it felt _amazing_ , and like everything Steve had always wanted. He could've stayed like that forever, Danny slowly filling up until he was balls deep.

A millisecond-length pause and then Danny was moving, hips coming into solid contact with Steve's body every time. He was moving in such a way, and at such an angle, that every thrust was deep. Steve's body sang with pleasure, hands gripping Danny's sweaty shoulders for dear life.

Danny's eyes were wide open, watching every reaction Steve had. His hair was falling into his face, and his eyes had darkened, deep blue faded out from the dilated black of his pupils. Steve tried to hold eye contact, but there would be a shift and his whole body would ripple with ecstasy, clenching and clamping down. Danny was groaning and mumbling above him, the pace steady, though Steve knew the other man was fighting to maintain control.

“D-danno, harder, c'mon...” Steve babbled, fingertips digging into Danny's skin. Danny grunted and readjusted his knees before coming in harder and faster, his resolve gone. Steve and the bed bounced along with Danny's rhythm, the bedframe slamming into the wall.

It was like fireworks behind his eyes, and Steve thought he'd explode, it was too good, too much. Danny was beginning to lose it above him, pounding in almost frantically. Steve was close, so he rocked up into Danny, meeting him thrust for thrust, tugging at his cock.

“Babe, I'm... it's... I gotta...” Danny grunted, straining even as he continued to move. Steve just nodded, more or less there and arching hard as his orgasm slammed into him. The sudden tightness sent Danny over the edge, and they came within seconds of each other. Steve whimpered at the feeling of Danny's cock swelling inside him before he slumped back, gasping.

Danny was resting his forehead against Steve's collar bone, breathing deeply. He slowly sat back, drawing out and removing the condom, tossing it aside. Steve let out an “oof” as Danny flopped back down on top of him.

“Tell me again why we waited so long to do that?” Danny asked sleepily, burrowing in close and tucking his head beneath Steve's chin.

Steve didn't have a good answer for that one, so he didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Danny tight and held on.

-FIN-


End file.
